rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Rechercher une étoile en tournée 2008
Rechercher une étoile en tournée 2008 was a concert tour promoting season 1 of Rechercher une étoile. Although the season aired in 2007, the name of the tour has 2008 due to the contestants touring Canada in January of the year after the season concluded. This applied to later Rechercher une étoile concert tours. Background and development On 30 November 2007, it was revealed that all 13 contestants selected for École d'étoiles in season 1 would do a nationwide concert tour in January of the following year. Each show started between 6:15 and 7:45 in the evening. Performers Overview The show, as well as those from all subsequent tours, was organized into two halves. The first half had the 13 contestants performing a song each in elimination order, with winner Eva Boisselot ending this section. Each performer was introduced by the preceding performer accompanied by a video montage of their time on Rechercher une étoile, the exception being the first performer Lucy Gachet, who was introduced by Jean-Luc d'Amboise on video. The solo performances were of songs the performer had previously done on Rechercher une étoile. Kadia and Ademar performed their original songs while Lena, Fanny, and Eva performed songs that were in Épisode d'introduction. After the intermission, the second half started with the males and females each performing a group song, with the rest of the show consisted of a series of group numbers with medley of songs that were never performed on the show interspersed with some solo performances, similar to TV specials based on other worldwide reality shows. The runner-up Fanny de Saint-Pierre and the winner Eva Boisselot each had their final solo performance by performing their original songs before the last group songs by all 13 contestants, thus ending the show. Set list 'Act 1' * Lucy - "On the Ride" (Aly & AJ) * Herbert - "I'm Still Standing" (Elton John) * Lilou - "Angel" (Eurythmics) * Gaspard - "Here and Now" (Luther Vandross) * Ghislain - "Love It When You Call" (The Feeling) * Claudine - "Who Wants to Live Forever" (Queen) * Harold - "In the Summertime" (Mungo Jerry) * Bertrand - "It's Not Unusual" (Tom Jones) * Kadia - "Mauvaises choses" (Written by Kadia and her little sister Angelina) * Ademar - "Au revoir l'été" (Written by Ademar and his girlfriend Jennifer Phùng) * Lena - "Ne partez pas sans moi" (Céline Dion) * Fanny - "Summertime" (Ella Fitzgerald) * Eva - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John) 'Act 2' * Guys - "Get Down" (b4-4) * Girls - "L'oiseau et l'enfant" (Marie Myriam) * Fanny - "Defying Gravity" (Idina Menzel) * Eva - "Don't Stop Believin'" (Journey) * Group - Canadian classics medley ** "Je suis le même" (Garou) ** "Wobbly Whoopsy" (The Doodlebops) ** "Working for the Weekend" (Loverboy) ** "In View" (The Tragically Hip) ** "Try Honesty" (Billy Talent) ** "Consequence Free" (Great Big Sea) * Lena - "Ouvre ton esprit" (Written by Lena and her older brother Daniel) * Ademar - "Stand Out" (Tevin Campbell) * Group - Current hits medley ** "Aux arbres citoyens" (Yannick Noah) ** "Double je" (Christophe Willem) ** "Je suis un homme" (Zazie) ** "Everything" (Michael Bublé) ** "I Don't Dance" (Lucas Grabeel and Corbin Bleu) ** "Entends-tu le monde?" (Tina Arena) * Fanny - "Vous n'êtes pas seul" (Written by Fanny and her boyfriend Victor Mogensen) * Eva - "Bateau de papier" (Written by Eva and her older sister Agnès) * Group - "Reste fort" Reaction The entirety of the tour received positive reviews from critics. Tour dates Selected box office data Category:Concert tours Category:Browse